


Secrets, Dates, and Sunsets

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, also cuddling, also onigiri, cute garden shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka and Eli are tasked with finding a location for the next μ's music video, but it turns out Eli's hiding something from her dearest girlfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, Dates, and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> honoeli hell

Eli looked down at the small bouquet of tiger lilies in her arms, breathing slowly and feeling a small grin finally appear on her features. Ah...they were to go find a new place to film a music video, as far as her lovely girlfriend knew. But in reality, Eli simply wanted to take her on a nice date. "Honoka," she spoke softly as she knocked on the door, waiting for the other girl to answer. But she had to remember that Honoka didn't think this was a date--couldn't Eli simply wear her best tux while going out to help their idol group?

Wearing a warm wool dress for the winter time and a comfortable leather jacket on top, Honoka slipped on her boots before heading outside in the chilly autumnal weather.  "Eli-chan!" She cried out as she saw the girl dressed to the nines, tuxedo and all, with a bouquet of gorgeous flowers in her hands.  "A-Ah...oh, Eli-chan, they're really pretty, I--" Just as she was taking them into her hands, cheeks burning up, Honoka heard a snicker and shush behind her, turning around to see her younger sister and mother spying on them.  She had explained to them that this was to find a venue for μ's next music video, but...Yukiho did mention something about it being a date...ah, she couldn't believe something like that!!  This was just for their idol group, nothing more, even if they were girlfriends!!  "Thank you~" She bowed lightly, handing the bouquet to her mother to put in a vase and grabbing her purse.  "Shall we go, Eli-chan?"

Eli politely nodded and took the other woman's hand, waving goodbye to her snickering family in the back. "But of course, Honoka..." Once the door was closed behind them, she slowly leaned herself in and planted a sweet and loving kiss onto Honoka's lips, holding her hand tightly. "We're here for μ's," she whispered, staring into Honoka's eyes, "but I can still treat you wonderfully, can't I?"

Taken aback by the perfectly ladylike behavior, Honoka instantly felt herself instantly hold Eli's hand tighter and giggle sweetly.  "Y-Yes," she managed to get out, "you can always treat me perfectly~" When did Eli not, though?  She helped her with presidential work, with training μ's, and she was even helping her now in finding a venue.  Eli was everything Honoka could only wish she could be, and she felt so very lucky that she got to be with her.

Eli sighed happily and walked with her, kissing Honoka's hot cheek. "I hoped you would enjoy the flowers," she whispered, looking around and knowing that the perfect little park a few ways away would be the perfect place to simply hold Honoka, enjoying their date together--but once again, Honoka didn't need to know that. "Tiger lilies always seem to capture your natural beauty to a tee."

"Well they've got my hair color down to a tee," Honoka chuckled, shrugging her shoulders and gripping Eli's hand tightly, "ah...what flower would you compare yourself to, Eli-chan?" Surely Eli must have thought of flowers for everyone, right?  Ah, maybe they could do the flower theme again like they did for Yume no Tobira, but instead make each of the nine girls their own individual flowers!!  It would be a lot of design work for Kotori, though...

"Me?" Eli shrugged her shoulders, still grasping the other girl's soft hand tight as they strolled down the sidewalk, hoping that the sun would set just as they arrived at the garden park. Ah, though...that would be exceptional timing. She could at least hope. "Ah, I'm...not sure, actually. What do you think best suits me?"

While Honoka wasn't well versed in botany, she may or may not have looked up Russian flowers once in thought of her beloved Eli.  Taking a deep breath, she slowly looked up at the other woman as the picture of the flower came to mind.  "Coltsfoot!" She exclaimed proudly with a grin.

What a lovely flower...and it reminded Honoka of her. "I'm touched," she replied as she placed a hand on her heart, leaning down to kiss her lips. "Ah...Honoka, we're almost at the park, should we perhaps look there? I hear there's a nice garden, too..."

"Oh, even better!!" Honoka gasped, dragging Eli along faster in excitement.  "I was just thinking that maybe we could do a flower themed video!!  Y'know, everyone representing a special flower and then they could have those all over their outfits~ Ah, we'd have to really focus more on the outfits, so having an already set up venue would be helpful!!"

Eli smiled as the girl lit up, following her along and spotting the park--coincidentally, the sun had just began to set. "Ah, then...let's move along," she hummed, walking in through the gate and instantly feeling overwhelmed by the sweet and delicious scent of the flowers. "It's truly beautiful here."

"Ah, yeah," Honoka gasped, her heart racing as the intimacy with her lovely girlfriend in such a gorgeous place began to shadow that place itself, "we should definitely see if we can shoot around this time of day...it'd be nice." Looking over at Eli, Honoka saw the coltsfoot sitting squarely in the garden in the middle of some tiger lilies.  Inspired, Honoka instantly embraced her girlfriend tightly, giggling as she kissed her cheek.  "Mm...this place is perfect.  I'm sold!"

Eli smiled down at the girl and kissed her lips gently, sighing contently. "Ah...maybe we can stay here for a bit," she whispered, slowly pulling Honoka down to the ground and enveloping her in her arms. "Get acquainted with the area and all." Slowly, she leaned in again and kissed Honoka's lips, feeling so utterly comfortable with her.

On the ground in Eli's arms, Honoka's cheeks burned as she wrapped her arms around her and let herself be taken over by the blonde.  "Eli," she whispered, closing her eyes, "Eli...make this place even better." A memory to hold onto while dancing...a beautiful one to recall what was beautiful in life.  That would make her happy.

Eli felt the other woman's body gently and continued to kiss her, their legs finding themselves twined together as their bodies stayed pressed. "Honoka...you're the one making this place lovely," she whispered, closing her blue eyes returning to their kiss but a moment later.

The two forming a human knot almost instantly, Honoka's hands couldn't help but caress the girl's body through her well-fitting suit.  It was almost as if she had planned this..."Ah, Eli," she whispered into the kiss, blinking as a thought prodded at her mind, "is...I mean...i-is this a date?  I know we need to find a location, but you seemed kinda set on coming here and now this...and the way you're dressed and the flowers..."

Eli's cheeks turned pink quickly, instantly burying her face in Honoka's chest and sighing. "Perhaps...perhaps it was a date," she whispered, still wishing that Honoka hadn't put two and two together--but at least they could enjoy this date to it's fullest. "I just wanted to take you somewhere nice...but I didn't want to interrupt your busy schedule."

Ah...Ah!!  So this was all to get her to go on a date with Eli...and it wasn't at all for μ's.  Even having been tricked, Honoka knew she was in too deep to ever think anything less of her Eli for it.  "Ah, Eli-chan," she sighed, giggling as she kissed the girl's nose, "if you want to take me out on a date, just ask!!  I'd make time for my perfect girlfriend if she'd make time for me~"

"Ah...I suppose that I should've asked you first, yes," Eli whispered, kissing her again, slowly and calmly. "But now...may we enjoy our date? I'd like to stay with you here for as long as I possibly can." She didn't want to leave Honoka tonight...she never did. She was too in love.

"Oh, Eli..." Honoka instantly leaned in, kissing her once more before pulling back as her stomach growled loudly.  "Ah...well...I-I didn't think things would turn out like this...I thought maybe one of our stops would end up being a restaurant, so I didn't really eat all that much at lunch..." Honoka grinned lightly, feeling rather embarrassed at the interruption.

Eli looked down and giggled quietly, sitting them up and kissing her lips. "Ah...you know, we can have dinner at my home," she whispered, lips lingering on Honoka's, "and you're free to sleep over, too...do you think your mom would mind too much?" They hadn't had a sleepover in a while...

Honoka's cheeks burned as she ended up scratching the back of her neck, knowing that her mother always seemed so intent on being involved in their relationship...ah, hopefully she would.  "That sounds fun~" she hummed, grabbing her phone, "I'll text her that I'm staying over, and then we can eat lots of bread!"

Eli nodded and gently leaned herself on the other girl, kissing her neck softly as she began to text her mom. "She won't be mad, I hope," she spoke softly, glad that she'd get to spend an entire night with Honoka. Ah...these days were always the best!!! "You don't sleep over often enough."

"I guess I don't!" Honoka giggled, putting her phone away after finally receiving an 'ok.'  Letting out a breathy sigh, Honoka leaned her weary head on the girl's shoulder, feeling content as they walked along.  "Sleeping with Eli is nice..." That way, she got to be all warm and snuggled up with, which was always a nice feeling, especially as it got cold.

"I'm always open to be my lovely Honoka's pillow," she whispered, holding the other woman's hand tightly as they walked, occasionally kissing her cheek--after all, holding Honoka whenever they rested was her favorite thing to do. It warmed her heart knowing that she felt safe in her arms. "We can make popcorn, too..."

"Ooooh~" Honoka grinned and kissed her sweetly, nuzzling her gently.  "That sounds fun!" She chuckled, sitting up and stretching.  "Let's make it and make it really buttery too!!" That could be fun, grabbing some butter and watching it melt into liquid...ah, that golden liquid that could feel hot on her skin skin...but look so good on Eli...

They eventually walked their way to her house, the sky turning dark--a perfect time for a meal and some quality couple time. "Yes, yes, extra butter...I believe Alisa is out tonight, coincidentally." Could tonight get any better? Ah...just a night of her and her lovely Honoka. "Before the popcorn, though, we should make dinner."

"Oh, right," Honoka scratched the back of her neck, remembering that her hunger was the very reason they were here right now instead of the scenic garden.  "I can help~" she called out, instantly running about in the kitchen and grabbing pots and pans before looking in the fridge and pantry for food items.

"A-Ah...it doesn't have to be a big meal, either. Just...enough to feed us both." She fully knew Honoka was a big eater, and found it absolutely adorable--but she wouldn't know how to explain to her family why all the food was suddenly missing after one visit from her girlfriend. "See anything you'd like to eat?"

"Mmhm!" Honoka hummed as she looked down.  "Ah, considering how Hanayo ended up teaching us how to make her special onigiri...maybe we can make that for dinner?  It's got enough to be filling, but simple enough so we don't lose all the food!" Plus Honoka had to admit, Hanayo really was onto something with her rice obsession.

Eli nodded and settled down in the nearby chair as Honoka did the honors of taking the ingredients out of the fridge, arms on her lap and a smile on her lips. "Onigiri, then popcorn...sounds lovely~" Once her girlfriend was closer, she stole another kiss, the way their lips melded together never getting old.

Every time Eli surprised her with a kiss, the world seemed to move in slow motion, as the kiss never remained just one.  Slowly, the two pulled back from the short moment, Honoka left breathless.  "Eli-chan," she whispered before letting out a string of giggles, starting up the onigiri making.  "Tuna's a good ingredient for today, yeah?"

"Yes, yes, that's perfect," Eli replied as she sat back and continued to smile over at her lovely girlfriend, set on making tonight exceptionally enjoyable for both of them. "Honoka...are you enjoying the date? It's all for you, so I want to make sure you're enjoying it as much as I am."

"I'm loving every moment!" Honoka reassured, knowing how concerned Eli got with whatever she did. "Here, eat this!" Holding the rice ball to her mouth, she waited for Eli to take a bite.

Eli slowly leaned in and took a bite of the delicious-looking rice ball, sighing at the flavor. Ah...Honoka was quite the good cook. "Mmm," she hummed, looking up at her girlfriend and flashing another genuine grin. "I'm glad you're enjoying this. So glad..."

Chuckling at how happy her girlfriend looked, Honoka stole a kiss and pointed to her mouth. "Now you feed me one!" She exclaimed, handing them rice ball to her.

Eli slowly reached for a rice ball, taking it into her slim fingers and leading it to Honoka's mouth. "Eat up~" Honoka was always so utterly adorable...no matter what.

Honoka leaned in instantly and took a bite, moaning happily as she ate. "Mm," she moaned, enjoying the flavor to the the fullest, "Hanayo was soooo right about this...~!"

"She was," Eli replied, slowly coiling her arms around the lovely Honoka and pulling her up onto her lap. Ah...she always loved to cuddle her perfect Honoka. Slowly, she placed a kiss on the girl's cheek, glad to be here with her.

Honoka snuggled Eli instantly, relaxing as she finished off the riceball. "Mm, Eli..." Looking into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, Honoka kissed her gently, rubbing her shoulder as she did. "Eli, did you want to finish this date in some sort of way...?"

Eli's arms remained wrapped around her as her cheeks gently flushed, kissing her lips and wanting nothing more than to be closer to her. "Ah...what were you thinking?" The popcorn could always be substituted for something nicer, couldn't it?

"Anything you wanted, Eli-chan," Honoka whispered, smiling softly as she caressed Eli's cheek, "I'd like to do anything with you, so long as you make it nice as you always do..."

Eli slowly took Honoka into her arms tighter, standing up and continuing to smile over at her. "Ah...then let's go somewhere more comfortable?" She always loved making Honoka happy...after all, she made her so. "I love you, Honoka..." And so, Eli led her to the bedroom and allowed them to lay down together, instantly attacking her lips in kisses.

Lying beneath her gorgeous girlfriend, Honoka stretched underneath the girl, shuddering as she felt Eli's lips on her own. The woman loving her like this...this was so perfect...!! "Eli...I love you too~!"

She kissed Honoka's lips softly and caressed her all over, loving how perfect their bodies always seemed to fit together. "Honoka," she hummed gently, caressing her cheeks. "I want to show you how much I love you...how much you mean to me..."

Honoka knew exactly what those words meant, and was preparing herself for the fantastic moment. Whenever the two got this close, Honoka couldn't help but see the gorgeous Eli above her as nothing short but a goddess. Blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, blue eyes shining brighter than anything in the world, and breasts pressed perfectly to her own. Everything about being with Eli felt so perfect..."Eli..." Running her fingers down the woman's back, she smiled gently and nodded. "Show me. I know you do it best..."

Eli felt her cheeks grow a light pink as she continued to look down at the woman she loved most, slowly undressing her and tossing her own tux to the side. "You're so perfect," she whispered once the two were undressed, pressing their bodies close against each other. "You make me the happiest woman in the universe...!!"

"The universe is really big!" Honoka gasped at such a statement, not helped by how the woman was touching her right now. "Ah, E-Eli..." The two nude, Honoka's hands caressed Eli's back slowly and methodically, gently feeling her firm ass with a gulp.

"That's how happy you make me," she replied and shivered as the woman gripped her, continuing to caress each and every inch of her. "Honoka...you feel so lovely against me..." Slowly, she began to grind herself against her, lips still kissing her.

As soon as Eli started to kiss her, Honoka knew she was a goner.  "M-Mm," she shivered, continuing to hold her tightly in her embrace as she grinded back up against her, "a-ah, Eli-chan...I-I want you so much...!!" Regardless if this day didn't go as she had expected, Honoka was simply happy that she could spend it in such an intimate way with her beloved Eli.

Eli's fingers moved down and began to gently roll the other woman's clitoris, kissing her lips hard. "I-I need you, Honoka," she moaned, absolutely adoring her girlfriend now. Ah...she was so glad this date was turning out well!!! "Honoka, Honoka..."

As Eli began touching her so desperately, Honoka instantly began to shiver and quiver in complete need.  "E-Eli," she shook, grasping her shoulders, "have me, have more, E-Eli!!"  All she wanted at this moment was her gorgeous girlfriend, having her touch upon her body and her lips on her own.

Her Honoka was so sensitive, wasn't she? Ah...she loved whenever they could be so close like this...!! "H-Honoka," Eli breathed out as she took her fingers away and coated them in saliva, moving them down and spreading her beloved. "Honoka, I love you, so very much..."

"A-Ah~!!" Honoka gasped, eyes shutting tight as Eli touched her so perfectly.  "E-Eli, more, more please!!" The ginger let her head roll back, loving how intently Eli was pleasing her like this.  She felt bad, not helping her beloved Eli out, but at the same time, Honoka was too lost to focus on anything else but her own breathy moans.

Ah...she didn't care about her pleasure now, no--all she cared about was making her perfect Honoka happy and sufficiently pleased. "I adore you," she whispered as she thrusted her fingers further inside of the other, growing slightly wet from her moans alone. "You're my perfect Honoka..."

Without ability to hold herself back, heart racing out of her chest, Honoka's arms wrapped tighter around Eli's body and pulled her closer, cumming with liquid escaping the orifice the woman thrusted her fingers into.  "E-ELI!!" She sang in her needy, moaning voice, shaking as she came down from her high.  "A-Ah...Eli...!"

Eli shuddered as the woman below her came, satisfied by the wetness on her fingers. "H-Honoka..." Slowly, she removed them and licked them clean, glad that she could pleasure the other girl oh-so much. Ah...perhaps she could be taken care of as well. "Honoka, move against me...make us both feel good~"

Honoka nodded slowly, holding Eli even closer as she grinded up against her.  "E-Eli," she breathed out, her voice only continuing its high pitched tone, "Eli, I love you...t-tell me if I'm doing okay, okay?  I'm not as good as you with my body, but I want to be better...!!"

"Shh," Eli whispered, grinding her body gently against the other and moaning at the stimulation. "Honoka, please...you're doing more than fine. No matter what, you make me happy...you make me feel amazing..." Slowly, she leaned down and kissed her lips lovingly, her heart beating fast in her chest.

Stimulated by the way Eli encouraged her, Honoka took a deep breath and thrusted herself even harder up against her lover, kissing her neck and nipping lightly on the skin, shaking as her body was overwhelmed with so much pleasure.  "E-Eli," she moaned out, "E-Eli, I...!!" So close already...ah, Eli was too much for her, even when she was working the girl against herself!!

"Honoka..." Eli shuddered above her as she continued to trust and grind against her, breathing hard and knowing that she wouldn't last much longer. "H-Honoka, I...I--!!!" Closing her eyes and tightening her grasp on the girl, she finally came with a loud moan, totally in love.

Honoka couldn't hold herself back either and came with her dearest Eli, head rolling back as she continued to thrust upward, propelled by the motion of the moment.  "A-Ah~!!! Eli, oh, Eli, I love you, I love you~!!!!" Shaking in complete pleasure, Honoka only continued to hold the woman, shivering as they came together.

Once she had calmed herself down a bit, Eli hid her face in the other woman's chest, their naked bodies pressed comfortably together--ah, she was so utterly tired now...but at least she had Honoka to sleep with. "I love you," she spoke gently as she kissed the other's lips, completely at peace. "So much."

"I love you too," Honoka hummed gently, nose kissing her, "I love you, Eli...this was the best date ever~!"

**Author's Note:**

> find us on nicoandchill.tumblr.com for quality idol gays


End file.
